A number of specialized tools and equipment have been developed in recent years for use in moving and tracking inventory. For example, fork lifts and pallet jacks may be employed to enable fewer workers to efficiently move or organize large or numerous items. Nonetheless, a need remains for enabling more easy and efficient movement and tracking of inventory.